Jezebeth
Chaos Lord Demon Lord |race =Human (formerly) Succubus |gender =Female |world =Ashan |death =564 YSD 843 YSD |revival =564-843 YSD 843-929 YSD |status =Alive (as of Clash of Heroes) |affiliation=Sheogh Demon Sovereign Aidan Unicorn |introduced =Heroes of Might and Magic V |appearances= |mentioned = }} Jezebeth is a hero in Heroes of Might and Magic V and a character in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes. Biography Heroes VI Jezebeth was a Knight serving in the Holy Falcon Empire's imperial guard. Charged with protecting the heiress of the family, Gwendolyn Falcon, she assisted Duke Anton Griffin during the Second Eclipse. Once revealed as a Demon cultist, she was found and defeated by the Duke. Following that, she returned to Sheogh, where she guarded the Invisible Library. Once Raelag brought the Library to Ygg-Chall, she was killed along with the other Demons. Heroes V During Empress Maeve's regime Jezebeth was selected to be the leader of the siege on Falcon's Reach. With her companion, Ugrul, she succeeded in destroying the capital and capturing Empress Maeve Falcon. Nonetheless, Maeve revealed that her son, Brendan, was still alive and out of Jezebeth's reach, leaving her task unfulfilled. Because of the prophecy stating that the Holy Falcon Empire exists as long as the its heir lives, Kha-Beleth took Jezebeth to Sheogh. However, Jezebeth escaped, hiding in plain sight at the headquarters of the old Holy Inquisition Castlerose. Though she was found by Empress Maeve's friend, Duke Ivan of Griffin. Jezebeth tried to negotiate, wanting to be spared, by revealing where Maeve's son, Brendan, was located. However, Duke Ivan wouldn't believe her and killed her once more.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-1#comments-container Before Queen Isabel's War Eventually, Jezebeth was reborn once again. Having dated numerous Demons up to that point, such as Lorhish or Azexes, she strove to reclaim her status in Sheogh. While punishing one of her Human servants, she encountered Aidan Unicorn, whom she mistook for another slave. Unable to resist the artifact in his possession, the Blade of Binding, she was commanded to fight the young boy. Once she was defeated, the boy demanded her to lead him to Azexes, making her serve as his guide through Sheogh. Gameplay Heroes V Jezebeth is a Demon Lord. Abilities Scenarios Non-campaign Falcon's Last Flight: Jezebeth is tasked by Kha-Beleth himself to defeat Queen Maeve and destroy the Holy Falcon Empire's capitol, Falcon's Reach. Heroes VI Jezebeth is a Vindicator in Tempt Not a Desperate Man and a Chaos Lord in A Battle Lost and Won. Scenarios Haven Campaign *Tempt Not a Desperate Man: Naga invaded the Holy Falcon Empire and Anton must capture the cities under their control. Jezebeth travels with Anton and helps him to fight nagas. *A Battle Lost and Won: With Demons invading the heart of the Falcon Empire, Anton must kill their leader, Ahribban. Also Anton recognizes that Jezebeth is demon cultist and defeats her. Dungeon Campaign The Doom That Came to Konos: Jezebeth is one of Raelag's enemies, captured Invisible Library. Clash of Heroes Spell Inferno When Aidan encounters her, she burns a captive alive for disobedience. For this, Aidan has to fight her. When she is defeated, Aidan uses her as a guide of Sheogh. Units Jezebeth is a level 3 demon. She has 20 hit Points. Duel of Champions Jezebeth appears as a hero card. She is the leader of the Inferno faction. Notes *In Heroes V she used Biara's hero model. In its add-ons, she had the hero shape of a generic Demon Lord. *In Clash of Heroes, she has a yellow eyes in Quick Play, as opposed to red in the campaign. Appearances Jezebeth appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V, Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes and in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Gallery Jezebeth concept art.jpg|Concept art of Jezebeth Jezebeth.jpg|Jezebeth, in Heroes V HeroJezebethV.png|Jezebeth's icon in Heroes V Jezebeth CoH angry.png|Jezebeth, in Clash of Heroes, shouting Jezebeth Haven.jpg|Jezebeth, in Heroes VI, as a human HeroJezebethVI.png|Jezebeth's Haven hero icon in Heroes VI Jezebeth (H6).jpg|Jezebeth, in Heroes VI, as a demon HeroJezebethDemonVI.png|Jezebet's Inferno hero icon in Heroes VI Jezebeth killing Maeve.jpg|Jezebeth killing Maeve Jezebeth card.jpg|Jezebeth's artwork in Duel of Champions Sources ru:Джезебет Category:Heroes V Demon Lords Category:Clash of Heroes characters Category:Heroes V non-campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Haven might heroes Category:Heroes VI Inferno might heroes Category:Duel of Champions characters